Confusion
by sailorbeautyjean
Summary: This is a 4 way cross over between Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Flames of Recca and Kenshin. Not every char in all the animes is featured but most are. This is mostly about Mina and some confusing trials.
1. Kaoru's News

*Chapter 1, Kaoru's News*  
A single tear rolled down her face as she stared out her rooms window. Mina's face red with anger and hate, yet her heart filled with pain and sorrow. She thought that Kenshin was right for her but she was wrong, even though they were great friends he still mourned for Lita's love, not hers. After longing so long for his love, which today she had tried to express to him for the first time, she was denied and was told that he didn't feel for her as she did him.   
(Flashback)  
The sun beat down on the highschool as Mina was heading home from school. The sky blue and the grass a shimmering green. Mina looked over to the boys locker area and she caught Kenshin's eye, she smiled, shrugging and walked over to him, his looks to her like heaven to her. Mina waved a little."Hi Kenshin."  
"Hi ya Mina, how are you doing?" Kenshin smiled as his long red pony tail waved gently in the breeze, outside in the sun.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Mina pulled her hair back behind her ear. "Uh, Kenshin, can I ask you something?" Her face turning a little blushing red.   
Kenshin's face was a little confused. "Yeah sure."  
"This might sound a little weird but do you have a girlfriend?" Mina asked a little nervously her fingers shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just said.  
"Uh no Mina, but I'm not looking right now.." Kenshin's voice trailed off as he looked behind Mina seeing Lita. Mina blinked and turned around, seeing Lita pass by as Kenshin's face shined. To Mina, obviously she knew what he really felt. She shook her head.  
"Kenshin, back to earth! Kenshin!" Mina grew a little angry.  
"Oh sorry." Kenshin snapped back into reality and put his attention back to Mina. "What was I talking about?"  
"Never mind."  
(Mina's room)  
Mina's angry fist slammed against the wall, as the tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks now. Outside no one could see her since it was dusk and the sun was setting, although the bright colors of red, orange and yellow shine in the beautiful night sky, she was still upset and felt ugly. A quiet knocking was heard on her door bedroom door.  
"Mina? Are you alright? It's me Hilde, can I come in?"   
"Just a sec." Mina ran over to her bathroom mirror and quickly wiped her red face with cold water, then opened the door. They greeted and eventually, knowing it was coming, Mina explained everything to Hilde. Hilde holding her self control as Mina curled up in her already soaked pillows, crying.   
"How could it be not right! Why me Hilde? Why does it have to be Lita!?" Questions like these ran in and out of Mina's mouth between the gasps for air and the noises of her sick stomach. Hilde didn't have all the answers but decided to stay that night to comfort Mina and tomorrow they would continue on as usual and meet the others at school, although Mina didn't this she would make it through that night, since this pain was so strong and her affections so down.   
During the night there were many trips to the toilet and many gagging sounds. Mina was sick from disgust with herself. Hilde could only try to make her feel well, give her medicine and stay by her side. Mina was not in the mood to do anything at all that night or the next day but she knew life must go on and it is fright that takes one death but it is courage to live life. Mina went lost about 3 pounds that night and Hilde swore she must be getting physically sicker with the medicine she had given her. Hilde stood by her side till Mina finally fell asleep that night.   
At school the next day Mina showed no expression on her face, although acted alright when asked questions. The sun was shining, the sky was a bright blue and not one cloud in the sky. Hilde and Mina meet up with Amy, Kaoru and Lita in 1st block. The girls sat down around in their normal spots when the first bell rang. All the tables in the room were soon filled with various students and Mr. Tomeo took roll as Duo and Sanosuke dashed into the room late again for class again.   
Sanosuke and Duo gave the usual reasons for being late and took their seats in the class room. Sanosuke, in his usual white outfit with the black "bad" sign on his back, sat next to Zech's and Mina in the 3rd row, Duo, with his black outfit and little cap, sat next to Kenshin and Lita in the 2nd. Mina gazed over at Kenshin very often that block and was thankful she only had him one out of the 4 blocks she had in the day. She however saw Kenshin gazing at Lita, repeatedly, who didn't seem to notice. Mina started to drift off to sleep when Sanosuke nudged her in the side.   
"Wake up!"   
Mina blinked and fell out of her chair and onto the hard floor. Rubbing her head she stood up, while the other kids were laughing. "Miss Aino please take your seat!" Mr. Tomeo snapped, he wasn't about to mess around with wasting time and she took her seat immediately, trying to fix her hair back into its usual red bow.   
"Nice one." Sanosuke said trying not to laugh.   
"Yeah funny Sano-chan." Mina knew it was funny as hell but did not feel like laughing that day.   
"I can't help myself." Sanosuke smiled like as if he were a angel.   
"Ya, ya I know." Mina sighed  
Mr. Tomeo gazed over at Sanosuke and Mina and then continued writing their homework on the board. "Something wrong Mina?" Sanosuke looked at the board but talked to Mina, one of his friends.   
"Yeah I'm alright." Mina glanced over to Kenshin.   
"I highly doubt that." Sanosuke looked over Kenshin's way. "What ya looking at?"   
"Nothing, Don't worry about it." Mina turned back to the board.   
"Mina!.Sanosuke! Stopped the chatting immediately!" Mr. Tomeo yelled practically as his face was growing red with anger. "Now pay attention!"   
Mina and Sanosuke laughed a little and Mina sweat dropped as the bell finally rang. She had to hurry and get to the gym for P.E. class. Mina had P.E. only with Recca and Kaoru and everyone else was just pretty much other students.   
Miss. Kirisawa was the teacher this year and she loved to make the kids Kick Box. Mina hated kick boxing and wanted to skip. Her kicks her low and her punches couldn't hurt anything it seemed that day. Recca turned over to face Mina. "Mina what's wrong with ya? You must be really weak if that's the best you can do."   
Mina stopped and turned to face Recca. "What did you say I was?"   
Recca grinned and explained. "Man, it must be true if you didn't hear it the first time."   
Mina grew with rage. "Recca, are asking for a death wish?"   
"Maybe I am." Recca told her playfully.   
Mina cracked her knuckles. "You really don't know who you're messing with!"   
Recca smirked. "Oh I think I know I'm dealing with. A weakling!"   
"That's it!" Mina ran over and slammed Recca first into the wall and then onto the floor of the gym. "You bastard!" Mina was sitting practically on Recca's stomach, sending repeated blows at his face. Recca squinted in pain, trying not to scream, as Kaoru and the other students along with Miss. Kirisawa. Kaoru screamed. "Mina what are you doing!" While Miss. Kirisawa tried to break up the fight. Recca's nose was bloody and he had 2 black eyes. The blood dripping on the hard gym floor and the other students gasping in laughter.   
"Please Mina stop! I'm sorry! Stop!!!!" Recca begged, as he couldn't take it anymore. He could see his own blood on the floor below them. His head in enormous pain. He thought he would have a black out.   
"Miss Aino! Stop this immediately!" Miss. Kirisawa yelled at Mina, trying to put some sense into her.   
Mina couldn't stop, she looked down at Recca and kept sending punches at his face and body. She was pissed and needed to let out the pain and Recca was the victim. "So how you like this weakling now!" Miss Kirisawa grabbed Mina by her shoulders and tried to pull her off and Mina finally gave in and Mina told Recca underneath her. "Who's the weakling now? You couldn't even take those. You think you're such a big shot. You suck ass Recca!"   
Miss. Kirisawa pulled Mina off Recca and sent her to the principals office. Walking down the halls Mina looked at her bloody hands with Recca's blood on them. Her knuckles were blue. She knew though she had won. In the office Mina and Mr. Arthemis had a long lecture about how violence wasn't needed in schools. Mina was sent home with detentions for a week, starting Monday. And couldn't attend school for the rest of the day.   
At Mina's locker, before she headed home, Mina looked over and sighed at what she saw. Hilde ran over to meet up with Mina to see how she was. Mina sighed. "Just look." Mina pointed over to Kenshin locker. Kenshin was talking with Lita, and she looked very happy, smiling brightly.   
Turning around suddenly, Mina's head to the ground, she ran straight into Zech's, falling backwards back onto her butt. "Oh boy." Mina said under her breath. Zech's looked up from his book and reached out his hand to help Mina up off the sidewalk.   
"Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going." Zech's smiled a little.  
"Nahh, It's ok." Mina shrugged and walked on with Hilde.   
Hilde turned to Mina on the road on the way home, after many minutes of silence. "You know he's kinda cute."   
"Who Zech's?" Mina blinked as they walked on.   
"Yeah duh! Didn't you see the way he was looking at ya?" Hilde giggled like a little girl.  
"No not really, my mind was somewhere else." Mina sighed.   
"God, he's gorgeous!" Hilde look up into the sky trying to act a little humorous as to cheer Mina up.   
"Hilde, one word, Darien." Mina pointed out with a smirk on her face. Hilde and Darien had been going out for 3 months. Suddenly they heard a cry from behind them.   
"Hey you guys wait up!" Kaoru was running down the road to meet them. Her black hair up in the usual pony tail and the white outfit on, they could tell she had just finished at the Dojo with Recca or Duo. "You guys I have to tell you something!" Mina and Hilde stopped in their tracks as their friend panted and tried to catch her breath, as her red face meant something happened. "Guess what happened at the Dogo!"   
Mina and Hilde looked at each other and laughed. "You got hot and heavy with Recca didn't ya?"   
Kaoru's eyes opened up wide. "NO! It wasn't Recca, something happened with Duo."   
Mina and Hilde's eyes opened up wide as the said in unison. "Duo Maxwell?"   
Kaoru laughed and smiled. "Yes Duo-Chan." After a long pause Kaoru smiled. "He asked me out!" Kaoru felt like she was floating on thin air as Mina and Hilde's jaws dropped 10 feet to the ground. Kaoru laughed and after they all regained self control, Kaoru said that her and Duo had a date this Friday and they wanted Mina and Hilde to join them with their dates.   
"My date?!?" Mina blinked. "I don't got one."   
Hilde grinned. "Oh I do, I'll get Darien to go and don't worry we'll set ya up."   
"That's not to reassuring to me!" Mina opened her eyes wide as Kaoru and Hilde laughed. Mina knew that Friday was going to be one weird night. Mina went to bed that Thursday night wondering. How they would get her a date within one night? Tomorrow night she would go on a blind date with someone? This was a little funny yet confusing to Mina as she drifted into slumber.  
  
~Authors notes: I know what you're all thinking and you must think this is crazy of me, but I enjoy this challenge. I like all 4 of these animes and I'll get the other chapters out soon. Please R & R, no flames. 


	2. The Date

*Chapter 2, The Date*  
The next day, Friday, was a typical day. School was the usual yet Recca had kept his distance from Mina, which would be normal, since what happened was pretty dramatic to Recca. He never thought one of his friends would ever kick his ass like that. It wasn't as hot as the other days have been but it was nice and the warm night soon dawned on them. The night sky dark and peaceful, no clouds in the sky. The girls all gathered in Kaoru's room to get ready for their dates.   
"I can't believe I'm going on a blind date!" Mina argued as Kaoru finished buttoning up the back of Mina's dress, her hair was let down, falling to her sides.   
"Don't worry so much he's a really interesting guy." Hilde giggled sitting on the bed in her black, skin tight dress. "It won't be that bad."  
"Are you sure Darien is going to want you wearing that?" Kaoru pointed out, laughing.   
"Oh Darien will just eat this up." Hilde laughed and looked over to Kaoru and Mina. Kaoru in a beautiful short red dress, her hair up in a interesting arrangement and Mina in her dark green, sleeveless, gown type of dress.   
"How did you guys even get me a date within that short of time?" Mina asked with a puzzled look on her face, putting the finishing touches to her hair. "I mean, who seriously wants to go on a blind date with me?"   
"We have our ways and believe me, this guy is wanting to go out with ya really badly." Kaoru and Hilde laughed and the door bell rang.  
( Outside )  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" The blind date pointed out, checking himself out.   
Darien and Duo laughed. "Don't worry she'll love ya, and don't worry Sanosuke is going to be watching out the entire time." Darien said confidently.   
"Sano?" The date asked, questionably.   
Darien pointed out that Sanosuke was going to be watching just in case anything went wrong, seeing him made everything seem a little bit easier and the door suddenly opened to 2 darling ladies. Darien and Duo gaped at the site of their dates.   
"Babe! You're looking fine!" Duo said as he reached out to take Kaoru's hand. Kaoru smiled and took his hand, as he led her into the nights sweet air.   
"Very pretty as always my sweet." Darien took Hilde's hand softly, pressing a little kiss upon it. "But where is the fair Mina?"   
Hilde looked over at the blind date and looked back over to the door. She turned back to the door. "Mina you can come out now!"   
Mina stepped out her face down, her hands trying not to wrinkle her dress as she grabbed it in nervousness and slowly looked up, her face red as a tomato. Mina blinked. "Recca-kun!?!"   
"Hey ya Mina." Recca smiled and reached out his hand for hers, shaking. "Will you do the honor of being my date tonight?" Mina blushed and reached for his hand. Recca lifted it to his mouth and placed a kiss on it as Mina nodded in agreement, even though the marks were still there from yesterday.   
Sanosuke looked on from the bushes and decided that it was time to run over to the restaurant to make sure that he got there before they did. Sanosuke particularly noticed Mina and how smashing she looked that night. He sighed and ran on down the street, wondering how he got himself into this mess. He knew he was never the dating type or wanted to be involved in anyway with this.  
At the restaurant they all got their table for 6. Each sitting by their date and Hilde sitting by Mina of course. After ordering their meals, the music was playing, Kaoru and Duo got up to dance along with Hilde and Darien. Recca blushed slightly, not trying to show it. "Mina would you like to dance with me tonight?" Mina nodded and smiled as they headed out to the dance floor, Mina still in amazement. The music was soothing to the ears, their bodies moving as one, as typical dancers should. Mina glanced over around the room for a little bit and blinked when she saw Kenshin and Lita sitting together hand in hand right across the room. Mina's heart sank and Recca looked at Mina and asked. "Something wrong?"   
Mina returned to the earth. "No Recca-kun, I'm having a wonderful time." Recca smiled and they clapped at the end of the song and returned to their table to partake of salad and their Italian dishes. After endless dribble of conversation and shoving of faces, Mina got a really bad feeling and Luna came running into the restaurant. "I'll be right back." Mina said as she got up and went to the bathroom with the black cat. "What's wrong Luna? Did something happen?" Mina said wondering.  
"Big trouble at Main and 3rd! The negaverse is acting up again. The others are waiting for us! Serena sent me for you! But there's no time to explain! Come on!" Mina nodded and would have loved to stay with her date but had to leave. She ran into the room and told everyone goodnight, giving Recca a peck on his cheek and dashed out of the restaurant as fast as she could.   
Sanosuke was picking his teeth with a fishbone and heard something like heals running. He looked over as Mina came running out of the restaurant. "Heh?!?" Sanosuke knew something was wrong other wise the others would have left with Mina. He knew he should stay but he ran after her. Following the sound of her heals banging the pavement as she raced down the street.  
Mina ran as fast as she could. "Oh no! I got to run 3 more blocks! I've got to get moving!" Mina pressed on as she could hear the others quietly in the distance. Sanosuke chasing her down Main St. When Mina made it to Main and 3rd she saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars but no Sailor Jupiter. Mina thought 'she must still be with Kenshin.' She shrugged and shouted "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" thus transforming into the guardian of the planet Venus, Sailor Venus, in a flash of orange and yellow lights surrounding her. Sanosuke looked on and blinked in amazement and thought to himself 'Mina is Sailor Venus?' Sanosuke ran into a tree to see the action, laughing a little to himself at the thought.  
"Mars Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shouted as the fire burned the monster, in the darkness, the fire was like a bon fire. It was amazing to Sanosuke's eyes. Sailor Mars looked over at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars nodded. Sailor Mercury ran over and put her hands together. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sent a storm of bubbles at the creature, like a wavy sea current. Sailor Venus ran over to the scene without wasting any time. The bubbles had knock the being around and Venus knew her entrance. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled as a flying heart flew at the enemy causing it to give it enough push to slam it into the pavement. "Sailor Moon you need to go!" Came screaming out of Sailor Venus's mouth. The monster stumbled around trying to get up and Sailor Moon looked onto the monster and shouted, raising her moon staff into the air. "Moon Gorgeous Shocking Blast!" Her ultimate attack, a blast of pink beams and red hearts flew at the monster, killing the monster as it shredded into a million pieces. The pure heart crystal floated in the air, un hurt and alright. After a pause, the girls looked at each other and caught their breath, then Sailor Mars finally spoke up, taking the heart crystal and putting back into Julia, another classmate of theirs.   
"Where is Sailor Jupiter!?!"   
"I don't know, do you Sailor Venus?" Sailor Mercury looked at Sailor Venus and she sighed.   
"Out on a date with Kenshin." Sailor Venus said with softness in her voice.  
"Oh! He's so hot!" Serena screamed.   
"Hey Serena remember Mikagami!" Sailor Mars smirked.   
"I know, I know, but we should, well ya all know." Sailor moon trailed off and the other agreed and Sailor Moon de transformed into Serena, Sailor Mercury into Amy, Sailor Mars into Rei and Sailor Venus back into Mina with her green gown, in their flashes of white, blue, red and orange. "Oh Mina? Were you on a date tonight?" Serena asked.   
Mina blushed. "Yeah, with Recca."  
Amy giggled. "Not a bad catch."   
Rei shrieked in shock. "AMY!? What about books?"  
They all laughed. Mina said calmly. "Seriously, he's ok but he might not my type. I think."   
Amy laughed. "Then let me at him." The others blinked and started laughing.   
Julia slowly came too in Rei's arms. Rei realized and put her down, and pretended to be out of breath. Rei looked panicked. "Julia! Julia! Are you alright?" Julia blinked.   
"What happened?" Julia questioned.  
"I don't know but I saw you lying here and I was so worried." Rei was totally lying through her teeth but it was for the better.   
"Thanks Rei." Julia got up and headed home as if nothing happened. All the girls laughed a little at this, shrugging it off. Sanosuke didn't know wether to run out and tell the other guys he knew or to keep it secret. Both options were good ones to him. The sly fox he was. With a smirk on his face, he jumped out of the tree and ran back to the restaurant. To finish the job he started before with the other dates. The girls all said their goodnights and went to bed that Friday night, to sleep the sleep of success.   



	3. The Party

*Chapter 3 The Party*  
Saturday morning Mina awoke to the smell of tea and cakes baking in her kitchen. Mina opened her eyes, dragged herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "Lita my hero, you're talking my language." Lita had been up for a while and was making breakfast and snacks. Mina and Lita were roommates this year in highschool and were also good friends.   
"Ah, finally you're awake. And no giving me a lecture on what happened last night, I already got 3 this morning and don't need another one." Lita laughed and Mina smirked. "Besides I had a great time with Kenshin last night, he's such a great dancer, so charming." Lita smiled and Mina's face grew forlorn and depressed. Mina was thinking about Kenshin and how she loved him and yet he didn't love her back. Mina's thoughts were interrupted when. "Something wrong Mina?" Lita asked sympathetically.   
Mina gave a corny smile. "Nahh, just give me some of those tea and cakes!" Mina laughed and headed out to the living room in her pj's, with a big pile of food on her plate. And she heard a voice calling back from the kitchen.   
"Oh Mina you might wanna get dressed. Kenshin is coming over with some friends and so are some of the girls for a get together tonight. But Kenshin's coming early to see me. Isn't that great!" Lita's face glowed with excitement.   
Mina shoved her mouth with a cake, pitifully and got up to take a shower. While she was bathing Kenshin did come over, it was 3 pm and everyone was coming at 6. Mina washed her hair and got on a little cute outfit and went out into the kitchen to find Lita and Kenshin baking. Kenshin looked over as Mina entered. "Oh hi Mina, enjoy your bath?" Kenshin smiled and Mina nodded.   
"I'm just going to go out here, in the living room, if you need me." Mina went out to the TV and turned it on to channel 97. Sailor V was coming on in about 10 minutes and she never missed it. Then there was a sudden, gentle tapping at the window. Mina jerked up and it was Zech's. "Zech's?!?!" Mina rushed outside. "What a doing here?"   
Zech's smiled. "Just was walking by and wanted to drop in and say hi."   
"Oh that's nice thanks, you want to come in for a bit? It's a bit chilly out here, well actually not really." Mina and Zech's laughed. Since the weather was 80' outside and just a little bit of clouds filled the afternoons sky.   
"Sure." Zech's and Mina walked back into the house. Zech's sat down on the couch as Mina offered him a cake or 2. He didn't feel like eating. "Thanks but no thanks, Mina." Mina shrugged and tried to start up a conversation.   
"So you're coming to the party tonight right Zech's?" Mina asked   
"Party?" Zech's questioned.   
"Yeah the one Lita is holding." Mina noted.   
"Oh, no I'm not going. I've got business to attend too." Zech's smiled a little and got up off the couch, putting his hands in his pockets. "I would love to stay longer but I really should be going. I'm late. I'll see you at school Monday."  
Mina smiled a little. "Alright see ya."   
Mina showed Zech's to the door when Hilde and Kaoru came running up. "Mina! Mina!" They shouted at the top of their lungs. Mina blinked and Kaoru continued, as Zech's left the area. "There was a fight last night on 3rd and Main, wanna go see the remains?"   
"No thanks you guys." Mina was going to get sick, since she had been in it, although they didn't know it.   
"Fine we'll see you at the party later then!" The 2 girls ran off without a trace. Mina sighed and headed back into the house plopping onto the couch waiting for 6 pm to come. Time moved slowly and Mina was excited. Mina started to wonder, why Zech's did come over in the first place? He wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing. Mina stared at the clock bored out of her mind.   
Finally it was 6 and everyone seemed to be at the party, Serena and Mikagami, Ami and Rei, Darien and Hilde, Kaoru and Duo, Recca and Sanosuke. The place wasn't decorated anything special but the food was made by Lita and Kenshin of course. Mina observed the surroundings, she saw Mikagami, Recca, Darien, and Duo over at the refreshments and the girls over in the corner talking. Mina sighed as Sanosuke walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waste. Mina turned around and blinked, looking up at Sanosuke. "What was that for Sano-Chan?"   
Sanosuke smirked and looked at her. "You're filling out a bit there aren't ya?   
"Haha very funny Sano." Mina grinned all cheesy like.   
"Hey, Did you know a Sailor Scouts movie was on last night?" Sanosuke tried to give her a hint of what he was about to say.   
"What do you mean, no there wasn't." Mina said unsurely.   
Sanosuke looked into Mina's eyes. "It was called, the death battle on 3rd and Main, staring Sailor Venus with co-stars Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury but no Jupiter."   
Mina blinked and suddenly realized what he was talking about but she couldn't just give away her secret. Mina started to think nervously about how he knew. "Sano-" Mina was cut off by Recca who was holding up one of his old fashion coke bottles.   
"Hey let's all play spin the bottle!" Recca was laughing uncontrollably as Mina noted to Sanosuke that they would finish later. Everyone had agreed and laughed sitting down in a circle, as anyone would in a typical game such as this.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mina said to Hilde who she was sitting next to.   
"Just relax it's just a game." Hilde giggled. "Besides we're all friends here."   
Recca was first to spin the bottle. Around and around it went as Ami giggled and Rei punched her in the side. Rei didn't want to end up the only 'single' girl. The bottle slowly stopped in front of Lita. Recca jumped up and screamed for joy as Lita's face turned a bright red color. The others laughing their guts out. Recca was leaning over when Duo shouted. "Give her a big wet one lover boy!" The group kept laughing harder and harder as Recca grinned and kissed Lita's lips. When Recca had gone back to sit down, Lita made small gaging sounds and all the girls giggled. It was Lita's turn to spin the bottle, she gave it a whirl. Around and around it went soon slowly stopping on Kenshin but continued onto Sanosuke. Sanosuke blinked as seeing he wasn't this type of person. Lita giggled and leaned over him, Lita asked Sanosuke. "Any last words?"   
Sanosuke blinked. "This is INJUSTICE!" Sanosuke yelled and tried to get up and run away but was held down by the guys as Lita gave him a peck on his lips. Sanosuke fainted practically and finally came back from Lala Land some time later. Sanosuke spun the bottle, around and around it went as it finally stopped on Mina. 'Oh crap.' Mina thought as she looked up at Sanosuke, he whispered to her. "I get to kiss the fair Sailor Venus, I'm a lucky man." Sanosuke leaned over and kissed her as the howling began in the background. Mina blinked and knew he knew, who she was. The thoughts began to rush through her mind. 'What to do now? Will I have to kill one of my best friends?' After he left her lips. Mina whispered to Sanosuke to meet her outside as soon as possible. Mina spun the bottle and the game continued. The bottle slowly landed near Duo but continued on past Kenshin and onto Mikagami. Mikagami blinked as he accepted the kiss. Mina decided that Sanosule and her should leave the game and Mina pulled Sanosuke outside to talk, since they both had their turns.   
Mina turned to Sanosuke as they began to talk outside. "Sanosuke, what did you mean the fair Sailor Venus? I'm not Sailor Venus." Mina looked at him under the shining moon of the clear night sky. Sanosuke looked onto her and led her out to the little blue water pond, which the apartments shared. Sanosuke sat down in the lush green grass and stared down at the water. Mina now a little angry at his delay of answering her question asked again. "Sano-Chan! What did you mean Sailor Venus?"   
Sanosuke simply looked at Mina and smirked. "Mina, you know exactly what I mean, I saw you and Serena and Amy and Rei. There's no denying it. I know."   
Mina's hands shook a little at this shocking news, as she looked onto the sparkling water. "But how did you find out?" Mina questioned him with worry in her voice.  
"It's a long story." Sanosuke looked over to Mina and placed his finger under her chin bringing her face to his. "I don't need to explain myself."   
Mina blinked in confusion as questions with no answers ran through her head. Mina and Sanosuke stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Mina was about to speak again when they were interrupted by Recca who stepped outside the door and called out to them. "Hey you guys come back in! We're going to watch a movie now!"   
Sanosuke stood up and began to walk off. Mina jumped to her feet and stopped him before he got to far. "Wait a minute Sano, you can't get off that easily!"   
"Oh, I think I can." Sanosuke said full of himself.   
"Sano! I have to fricken kill you now! Don't you understand?" Mina clenched her fists and kept hold of Sanosuke.   
Sanosuke blinked and laughed to himself. "You wouldn't have to guts to kill me. I know how you feel about me."   
"What is that supposed to mean!" Mina filled with rage now, literally stood in front of Sanosuke staring him down.   
"Heh, you deny it now but I knew it when you kissed me." Sanosuke winked at Mina.   
"Spin the bottle is a game Sano!" Mina glared at Sanosuke as he stood there before her.   
"Yeah whatever." Sanosuke walked past Mina and tried to walk back into the house.   
Mina was furious with him. "You son of a bitch!" Mina ran over to Sanosuke and grabbed onto his clothes by the back. "You can die now for all I care!" Mina with a great thrust, threw Sanosuke back into the little pool, covering him from head to toe with pond water. Sanosuke blinked and looked up at Mina, with her red eyes and red face filled with anger.   
"Mina, what the hell has gotten into you!" Sanosuke stood up in the pond, dripping wet. He tried to figure her out, but couldn't see past his soaked bangs.   
"You're such a ass Sanosuke!" Mina turned around and went back inside the house.   
Sanosuke stood in the water and looked at her as she went inside. He smiled to himself and stepped out of the pond as Sanosuke's best friend, Recca came out. Recca tried not to laugh at the hilarious site of Sanosuke and spoke up finally. "What happened to you?"   
"Mina happened." Sanosuke snapped.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Recca asked him, smirking. "Oh I know, you love he ne?"   
"God, Recca, take my advice, woman you love are a pain your own ass sometimes. And yet you can't live without that pain." Sanosuke and Recca stepped back inside with the others.   
Mina had gone to bed that night as all the others watched the movie and all had to leave around 5 am.   
The next morning, or should say afternoon, Lita and Mina cleaned up the mess from the night before and things continued on as usual until the phone rang. Lita went to answer it.   
"Hello." There was a pause. "Yes she is, hold please." Lita looked at Mina concerned. "It's for you babe someone who wouldn't give their name."   
Mina blinked. "Hello?" A deep voice came from the other end.   
"Mina Aino, meet me at midnight tonight in Central Park or believe me, Amy will be having some more nightmares." With that the phone hung up on Mina. Mina had no idea who is was and Lita looked at her curiously as if asking if Mina needed any help. Mina shook her head and said.   
"Tonight I go alone."  
  
~Authors note: Ok i know this took me a while to get out Im sorry! And yes school is almost OVER! Thank god, so soon I will have more time to get the other chapters of this story out to ya all! Please R&R, no flames.   
~Special Thanks goes out to funkstress! Thanks girl for the help! Go read her stories too!  



	4. The Night

*Authors notes* I am SO SORRY this took me so long to get out and I apologise for it, I'm very pleased with this chapter so please R&R no flames ^_^  
  
  
*Chapter 4*   
  
(The Night )  
Mina walked along the street that night, her head filled with thoughts beyond the usual. The moon was bright and full and not a cloud in the dark blue sky. Amy was her friend she had to go and yet she was scared to death of what might happen. No one could go with her, no one was there to turn too, no one to stay by her side this time. She held her heart crystal to her chest as she neared Central Park, her heart racing fast. She hoped a sailor scout wouldn't be necessary but there was always that chance, the chance she might have to take this night. Mina entered Central Park with a calm appearance but her palms were sweaty with fear as they shook. She looked around waiting for some hint of where to meet the stranger from the phone. Suddenly there was a grabbed from behind her and a hand covered her mouth. Mina tried to scream and wiggled to get free but nothing worked and soon she was feeling faint. The last thing she saw was a dark mans face as it became blurry and disappeared from her sight.   
  
( Home )  
Kenshin had come over to comfort Lita that night, since Mina had gone alone. Kenshin knew how close they were to each other and knew it was dangerous for Mina to be doing this. But he also knew how foolish Mina could be sometimes and yet how her determination astounded him. They sat on Lita's couch until Lita spoke up suddenly.   
"Oh Kenshin, she's out there.......alone." Lita green eyes were filled with tears as Kenshin held her in a embrace close to him.   
"She'll be fine. I'm sure." Kenshin lifted Lita's head to his own and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead after takes her long brown hair out of her face with his hand. Lita looked up at him, her face red and her eyes watery.   
"Kenshin, we need to go look for her! We need too!" Lita jumped up from her seat and frantically searched for a coat. "We need to go! Come on Kenshin!" Lita was getting hysterical.   
Kenshin went up to Lita and took her by her shoulders. "Lita please, don't get hysterical on me." Lita's face was streaming down tears, she was worked up and needed rest. Kenshin held her in his arms and let the tears flow. "Lita we can't go."  
"But why!?!?!" Lita begged to go but they couldn't. Lita breathed heavily onto Kenshin.   
"Mina was called, not everyone. We don't know why or what is going to happen but." Kenshin was interrupted when Recca banged on the door and barged into the room frantically.   
"KENSHIN! I'VE GOT IT WE NEED TO GO!" Recca looked at Kenshin with a stern look almost forgetting Lita was there but there wasn't enough time to care.  
Lita looked up at Kenshin. "Where are you going?" Lita wiped her face and Kenshin gazed into her eyes, smiling.   
"I must leave but don't worry about it." Kenshin kissed Lita and walked out the door with Recca into the bright night of hell's fires. Lita ran to the door screaming for his return but Kenshin and Recca had disappeared.   
  
( Mina )   
  
Mina's eyes opened and she looks around the place. There was nothing but walls around her besides a desk and chair in one corner and a mini fridge in the other. Mina stood up off her chair and tried to find a way out but there were no windows. She looked to the door and tried to open it as many ways as she could think of but had no success. Mina's blond, stressed hair fell to her face, her blue eyes very bright and clear shining, her pink lips shivered with fear. Mina's hand grasped her heart crystal and she held it in the air. Her shaking mouth opened and she was about to transform when the door began to crack open. Mina's pale eyes turned to the door and her heart pumped through her chest hard. She quickly put her heart crystal back to her pocket without delay. The door slowly opened and Mina took a step back. She stared straight into the distance toward the door and screamed. "Who are you! What do you want!"   
A low chuckle began to speak slowly. "Mina, I'm surprised you haven't figure it out." A deep, shallow voice told her as it began to walk towards her. "But, if I must know, I will show you." The dark figure, with a mask almost covering his whole face, snapped his fingers and a bright light came from outside the door. Mina heard yells in pain and shrieking of torture and her eyes widen as Amy was thrown into the room on her face.   
"AMY!" Mina eyes widen as she looked onto her friend. Amy's blue hair was in her face as sweat dripped from her brow. She had been beaten and stripped to practically nothing, Amy's face bleeding and Mina noticed slashes on her back and blood stained clothes she was wearing. Amy looked up for a second and wiped some blood from her white pale face. One tear fell from her beaten face and onto her hand, as she couldn't find the energy to speak. But Mina could read her friend loud and clear of the sorrow and pain she was in. Amy gasped and dropped to the floor. Mina grew furious with rage and her heart grew sore with anger and she quickly up at the dark creature. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO AMY?!? YOU BASTARDS!" Mina's face was red and a sweatdrop fell down her face. "What have you done!" Mina begged under a low tone.   
The tall dark figure laughed and looked at Mina's pathetic place. "Isn't it obvious, Can't you tell?" The evil coming closer to Mina yet laughed in delight.   
Mina glared at it and scream. "Show yourself you son of a bitch!"   
"Fine I will...soon, as soon as you see another present I brought you." The dark figure snapped his fingers again. "Bring the other slutty whore to me."   
Mina's eyes opened as she heard in the distance. "Leave me alone! Stop it! Get off!" Mina's face red stern and her hands in fist. She looked out the door as Rei was thrown also to the floor forcefully. Mina gasped. "REI!" Rei laid on the floor also almost naked and totally beaten. Rei's black hair was bloody and clung to her slender body, Mina couldn't see Rei's eyes or her face. Rei looked over at Amy and made a small noise in anger. Rei got to her knees and tried to stand just to be thrown again to the ground by the creature. Rei on her hands and knees looked up at Mina. Mina stared at her friend, Rei's eyes black and deep, her lips chapped and bleeding, small drips of blood dripped down her forehead and it looked as though Rei had put up a fight.   
Mina breathed heavily and looked at the creature. "Ok! Enough! Stop it and show me who you are! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Mina screamed in frustration as she was about to hit him but held herself back, just to see who he really was. "No more games!" Mina glared at the darken man as he stood in front of her. Amy and Rei at his feet.   
"Alright." The man stepped over to Mina and looked down on her. All Mina could see was a dark mask. "But you have to remove it." The man smirked showing his white teeth. He was defiantly human, Mina could tell. Mina stepped up to him and placed her hand on the mask. The mask only revealed his tender smooth lips and his nose. No eyes or hair or anything else could be seen. "Go on do it to me Mina!" He said in all seriousness to Mina as he licked his lips and grinned in satisfaction. Mina slowly pulled the mask of the face of the man, revealing his blond hair and his eyes closed. Mina looked at him in shock and he suddenly opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes were like waves of the sea and yet the like the fire of hell, both beauty and death. "Aren't you happy now Mina?"   
Mina fought to hold back tears. "But.....why Zech's why?" Mina looked into his perfect blue eyes. Her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach.   
Zech's stood tall and proud as he lovingly looked at Mina. "Mina my sweet." Zech's ran his hand across her face as she gazed at him. And their blues eyes each made contact. "Mina, we need the sailor scouts. And you have to give yourself to me or face the same as Rei and Amy. Besides you think I would choose you over Yanagi?" Zech's looked over at the door as a woman appeared in a long, form fitting, red dress. Yanagi's hair fell down to her side perfectly as her full breasts literally hung out of her dress. As Yanagi walked over, the movement of her legs revealed the slit was up to her hip. Her shining green eyes were full of evil. "Yanagi is perfect Mina, she has what we need." Zech's commented. Mina stared in amazement at Yanagi as she giggled.   
Mina looked at Zech's her heart crushed at the sight of her friend. "Tell me you're aren't responsible for all this!"   
"Of course it wasn't me alone baby, let me show you something." Zech's smirked and lead Mina to the mini fridge. Mina looked confused and looked back at Amy and Rei, both had passed out on the floor surrounded by their own blood. Mina held back her tears and turned around following Zech's through the secret passage in the mini fridge. Mina looked around at the room, so many test tubes, so many tanks, so many potions and books surrounded her. Then Mina's eye caught something. A certain 2 tanks on the other side of the room. One has a bright red crystal in it, the red crystal glowing brightly with fading fire. The 2nd was a bright blue crystal with a raging sea, but the sea was as calm as a cloud. "Mina, those are element crystals." Mina looked on in shock as she knew those were Rei's and Amy heart crystals. Mina tried to speak but Zech's cut her off. "Mina we need the sailor elements to complete our work. And now it's your turn, we need your element of love and soon we will have thunder and moon powers! And soon our work will complete once we combine these elements with Yanagi! Mina PREPARE TO DIE!" Zech's quickly turned around his eyes red as blood and he grabbed Mina by the throat. Mina gasping for air as she is held above the ground. "Soon, you will be MINE MINA AINO!"   
  
( Lita at home )  
  
Lita looked out the window of her apartment. Her eyes red from crying and she held a tissue to her pale face. She didn't know what to do, she had tried to call Rei, Amy and Serena but Amy and Rei didn't answer their phones and Serena was out somewhere. Suddenly without warning Sanosuke burst in through the door.   
"LITA! WHERE'S MINA?!?!?!" Sanosuke ran in and to Lita, breathing heavily from all the running he had done. Lita stared at him and said shaking to death in fear.  
"I......I don't know Sanosuke...."   
"Damnit! Lita whatever you do stay home! You and the others are in great danger!" Sanosuke shouted as he ran to the door again.   
"Wait Sano-chan what do you mean!" Lita cried at him.   
"No time to explain I have to find Mina before it's too late!" Sanosuke rushed out the door into the brisk night air and Lita ran to the window again. Lita's heart pounded through her chest as she watch Sanosuke disappear into the night.   
She whispered to herself. "Stay home? Who else is introuble?"   
  



	5. The Final Choice

(Authors Notes: I know I know this took a long time to get out and I'm SORRY! please read and enjoy! this chapter however is the most "adult" so please no flames)  
  
*Chapter 5*   
(A Final Choice)  
  
Zech's chuckled evilly as he held Mina above the ground by her throat. Mina gasping for breath as Zech's held up a large bottled gun to her chest. Mina looked at the purple, boiling fluids in the gun and began to think where she saw it before. She couldn't remember a thing, all she could think about was how much she needed help. Then Zech's looked over to the secret passages door as Recca, Duo, Darien, Yanagi and a handful of hired men with Rei and Amy, walked through it. Zech's blinked and asked sternly. "Where is he?"  
Recca shook his head. "I'm not sure. I went to go get him and he should have followed."  
"Damnit I can't do this without him! Damn him!" Zech's snarled and threw Mina into the wall, her body slammed against it and she fell slowly down to the floor. Mina grabbed her throat catching her breath as she looked up at the 4 men, from where she lay.   
"Don't tell me you're all in this together!" Mina managed slowly but forcefully, as her blood slowly dripped down her throat. Her body grasping for air.   
The 4 of them laughed and grinned. Duo and Darien went up to Mina and picked her up off the ground each one grabbing a arm. Duo spoke up first smirking. "You know there are some others who helped us find you."  
Darien grinned and added. "Yeah and they're pretty good in other ways too."   
"What the fuck are you guys talk......." Mina trailed off as Recca held a knife to her back slowly stabbing it into her. Mina's eyes squinted as the blood started to drip down her back, through her shirt.   
"Shutup Bitch!" Recca snapped. "You have nothing to say until he gets here." Recca reached around Mina from behind with his left hand and grabbed her around her waist, trailing the knife around her opposite side leaving blood dripping from the long cut, with his right hand.   
Mina squinted in pain as the blood dripped down her side. Now her fear rest more so in losing blood then the fear of being hurt by the men. She wasn't afraid to die. Soon Zech's smiled as a figure came into the small room. "There you are, we've been waiting for you Boss." Zech's walked over to the dark figure.   
A mans semi normal tone voice began to speak. "Is she ready? I don't like to kill people when they aren't ready for it." He slowly began descending into the room. Mina suddenly had a wave of evil force blast into her body and thoughts as she glared onto the man.   
Recca nodded violently and squeezed Mina toward him, the knife going into her stomach now. "You are ready to die aren't ya bitch?"   
Mina looked over at the dark man, trying to ignore the blood lose and the knife. "Not until you tell me who the fuck you are!" Mina screamed as loud as she could. Her whole body trembling in pain and struggling for a few more minutes to live.   
The man laughed and walked over to her, into the light. His long, red hair in a pony tail, his sword at his side and his bright purple eyes sparkling. He looked down on her and leaned over to her ear. "It's Kenshin."   
Mina's eyes widen as she heard his name. The man she once loved was now her killer and what about Lita! Mina looked at him as Duo and Darien let go of her arms. Recca stepped back letting Mina's bloody body, fall into Kenshin's arms. Kenshin held her up and looked down at her. "Now Mina transform...." Kenshin dropped her to the ground and she fell to her side, to tired to hold herself up. Her blood fell to the floor from her stomach, side, back and neck, as she held her hand over it. She looked up to them.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mina had to pretend not to know that she was Sailor Venus. For if she transformed she would be killed, if not by the blood lose and tiredness then by the men. Recca picked Mina up by her hair and hit her across her face with the back end of his knife, leaving a small cut that began to bleed. Mina turned her head away from Recca as he spoke harshly to her.   
"You know what we're talking about Sailor Venus! This is going to be sweet for what you fucking did to me! Do you have any idea what you did when I let you hit me like that! You can't just fuck with me and my life MINA AINO!" Recca was pushed away by Zech's who stood calmly in front of her now as she tried to stand, but only fell to her knees in horrible suffering.   
Zech's smiled and looked onto the others, Rei and Amy. Then turned to Mina, smiling. "You know my dear, they only got a few minutes before they die. Do you really want them to die Mina? Sailor Venus could save them by transforming." Zech's blinked as Yanagi stepped up to him and covered his mouth with her hand.   
Yanagi spoke sweetly. "Let me handle this, woman to woman." Zech's nodded as Yanagi stepped up to Mina on the floor. Yanagi snarled as she kneeled down to Mina and said to her as her dress began to fall off her body from kneeling. "Mina, what is holding you back?"   
Mina looked up at Yanagi and smirked. "You think I'm that stupid of a bitch like yourself?"  
Yanagi gasped and slapped Mina across the face getting blood onto her own hand. "Ah! You little slut, I hope you die!" Yanagi stood up and looked at Zech's. "Just kill her!" She turned to Kenshin. "I've got enough power! I am perfect! We don't need the element!"   
Kenshin lifted the back of his hand and slapped it across Yanagi's cheek hard, leaving a red mark on her skin. Yanagi screamed and held her hand to her face. Kenshin nodded and began to speak to Mina again. "Just do it!" Kenshin looked harshly as Mina and ordered Recca, Duo, Darien, Yanagi and the other men to step back.   
Mina looked over at Rei and Amy and her heart sank again. Mina's blue eyes looked to floor and she placed her hands to it. She got to her knees and began to lift herself up with as much force as she could. Her yellow hair falling into her face, her blue eyes tinted red and her blood staining her body. She could feel her energy telling her 'no' but her heart 'yes'. Mina looked up at the dirty ceiling and pulled her heart crystal from her pocket. She held it in her sweaty, bloody fingers trembling, she slowly began to say. "By the power of Venus, give me strength. Venus Cryst." Mina gasped abruptly and reached for her blood stained neck, she felt another hand on it and she turned her eyes to behind her. She smiled as his grip let up on her neck and she could see who it was. Mina quietly said under her breath. "Sano..."  
Kenshin's eyes opened wide as Sanosuke suddenly appeared behind Mina and had stopped her from transforming. "SANOSUKE?? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE???" Recca, Duo, Darien, Yanagi all looked on at this and Yanagi screamed as Darien stood up before Sanosuke chuckling.   
Darien spoke to Sanosuke. "You shouldn't have gotten involved Sano, you weren't supposed to find out about this, and now, dear friend, prepare to DIE!" Darien spun around and appeared in his tuxedo therefore becoming Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask jumped into the air and smiled, throwing down roses at Sanosuke. Sanosuke blinked as the roses gave him small scratches on his arms and he yawned. Tuxedo Mask dived down onto Sanosuke, feet first and sent his right leg flying at Sanosuke's face. Sanosuke simply reached for it and grabbed Tuxedo Mask thus throwing him onto a candle lamp hanging on the wall. Which went straight through his body, Tuxedo Mask snarled as now his body became limp and hung from the wall with a lamp through it. The candle had fallen to the floor and the holder held up Tuxedo Mask's body in its place. Tuxedo Mask died.   
Sanosuke looked at Mina who was beginning to faint onto the floor and grabbed her carefully. "Are you alright Mina?" Mina gazed up at Sanosuke and he saw why she was so weak. Mina's body was very heavy and pale as the dried blood on her, looked worse then before and seem to became part of her skin. Her blood shot eyes looked up at him.   
Mina reached out her arm and put it around Sanosuke's neck and said very slowly. "Leave me, help Rei and Amy." Sanosuke looked onto Mina's black eyes and saw nothing. Her eyelids began to shut as she closed her mouth slowly. Sanosuke suddenly grunted as Recca stabbed him in the back with one of his knives.   
"You are so pathetic Sano-Chan, Now you're playing with fire!" Recca burst out laughing as he forced his knife into Sano's back. Sanosuke grew with rage and swung his body around slamming his arm into Recca's thick head, sending Recca flying into the other wall. Mina gently pulled the knife from Sanosuke's back, collapsing onto the floor with it. Sano quickly turned around saying slowly. "Mina..." Then looked back to Recca, who was standing up from the ground grinning. Recca slowly wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked.   
"Sano is that the best you've got???" Recca snarled and lifted his arm into the air. The band on his arm stood out as the writing began to glow and a small fire engulfed his hand. Recca charged over to Sanosuke who stood calmly. Recca thrashed his burning arm at Sanosuke, who stopped it with his right hand. The fire on Sanosuke's hand, from Recca's arm band, slowly began to burn through his skin. Recca smirked and threw his other arm at Sanosuke, who stopped it with his left. Hand in hand the 2 stared each other down. Sanosuke grinned.   
"I don't have time to waste on your sorry ass Recca." Sanosuke squeezed his hands onto Recca's who began to scream as his hands bones began to break. The fire on his hand went out. Everyone squinted as the bones cracked and Recca snarled. Sanosuke swung his leg under Recca knocking him to the ground, Recca stared up. Sanosuke let go of his hands and slammed his foot into Recca's chest. Recca screamed as his blood began to pour out from his mouth. Sanosuke stepped harder, twisting his foot on him. Recca's breath became thin.   
"Damn you Sano." Recca's voice trailed off as more blood streamed out of his mouth and he slowly faded. Recca's eyes slowly shut up and his head tilted slightly leaning to the floor. Recca's arm band's glowing writing slowly began to fade and calm. Sanosuke turned around and looked at Duo.  
Duo smirked and looked at Sanosuke. "Nice one bud, but I won't be so easy." Sanosuke simply nodded. As Duo pulled out his scythe. The scythe glowed bright green and was about as big as Duo himself. The energy filled the room and Duo was about to attack Sanosuke, lifting it slowly into the air showing it off. But was interrupted as everyone suddenly heard.   
"Moon Gorgeous Shocking Blast!" A bright light appeared and a parade of hearts filled the room as everyone ducked for cover. Everyone turned around to see who it was as they also heard a lower tone voice screaming. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Lighting shocked everyone in the room but Sanosuke, Mina, Amy or Rei. The room filled with hearts and thundering lighting soon calmed and 2 strange people stood in the door way.   
"Prepare for trouble." Said one of the girls.   
"And make that double!" Said the lower voice.   
"To save this world from devastation."  
"To protect all people with in all nations!"   
"To announce the powers of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stepped out and did her pose with which she would usually do after a transformation.   
"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter took a step out and made her pose grinning.   
"The Sailor Scouts blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Luna that's right!" Added a small voice from behind the girls as a small black cat made it onto the scene.   
Duo made a flat, straight face and spoke softly. "You've got to be kidding me....."  
Kenshin grunted loudly as Zech's screamed. "Now who else are we expecting!"   
Sanosuke helped Mina off the floor and held her in his arms as they all gazed onto the new girls. Yanagi screamed again in fright. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter simply stood there in amazement at what happened so far. Darien hung from a wall, Recca laid on the floor half dead not moving, Duo held out his scythe, Kenshin holding the heart crystals, Zech's coughed. Sailor Jupiter looked at Kenshin and her heart fell to her feet, but she couldn't let him know who she really was. Sailor Moon having just gone shopping was in a really good mood and began to speak up. "So, uh, now, I'm going to have to kill you Duo, I can handle it Sanosuke."   
Sanosuke set Mina's heavy body down next to Rei and Amy who only had about 5 minutes left to live. "Sailor Moon, you don't know what you're getting into! You just brought yourself and Sailor Jupiter's death to yourselves! I told you guys to stay home!"  
"Sano, don't worr-" Sailor Moon was cut off as the scythe was held to her body. Sailor Moon looked at Duo and screamed. "NO DUO NO!"   
Duo grinned and looked at Kenshin. Kenshin threw him the bottled gun as he was hit in the back hard. Kenshin turned around as Duo grabbed the gun. Sanosuke looked at the 3 girls and then ran over to Duo and grabbed the gun away from him before he could shoot Serena and take her crystal.   
Kenshin stared at his enemy, the fair Sailor Jupiter. She stood calmly and looked into his cold purple eyes. She loved him but he was trying to kill her and her feelings soon left her as she lifted her arm to his face. Kenshin blinked and smirked. Sailor Jupiter's eyes widen as she jumped back. Kenshin grabbed her chest and pulled her close to him.   
Sanosuke had the gun in his hand and handed it off to Sailor Moon as he pushed her away. Sanosuke turned his attention to Duo. Duo lifted his scythe to Sanosuke's head and swung it at a full speed. Sanosuke ducked and rammed Duo in the stomach screaming as they both fell to the floor. Duo's scythe trailing Sanosuke's arm as they fell. Sanosuke screamed as the scythe cut a deep cut into his arm. It bled heavily down his muscled limb and through his white attire.   
Mina looked onto Rei and Amy. Then her attention to Kenshin and Sailor Jupiter. Her eyes finally fell upon Sanosuke and Duo. A concerned looked took over her face. How could she just sit here like this? She began to slowly stand. She knew that no matter what happened she needed to transform. She grabbed her heart crystal once more. Holding it in her trembling hands she began to speak softly. "Oh powers of Venus! Hear my words, my friends are in trouble. By the power of love! Transform! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" A bright orange light appeared in the room and everyone stopped and turned. Mina's body was weak, her powers grew stronger. A flood of hearts surrounded her body as she floated in the air spinning slowly in circles. The hearts stuck to her body where her Sailor Scout outfit would appear. Sanosuke got up off Duo and gazed onto her smiling. Mina's hair soon went straight up along side her hands in the air. The heart flew off in all directions. Mina had transformed into Sailor Venus!   
Kenshin smirked. "Yes! Now everyone get them!" Kenshin commanded as he grew with pleasure. Everyone of the guards stopped and started to chase after Sailor Venus. Sanosuke blinked as Duo started to run after her. Sanosuke grabbed Duo by his clothes and pulled Duo back to him punching him in his face. Duo snarled. Kenshin chuckled happily as Sailor Jupiter glared at him. She grabbed around his neck trying to choke him. Kenshin grasped for breath, dropping the heart crystals onto the ground.   
Sailor Jupiter knew this was a cheap trick. She slowly let go of his neck and jumped back as Kenshin gazed at her. Sailor Jupiter held her hand out gazing at Kenshin. Kenshin blinked. Sailor Jupiter wrapped her arms around herself and began to spin as she shouted. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Kenshin grunted as green oak leaves blasted at him. Sailor Jupiter put her arms above her head, circling faster as blasts of green energy began to shoot straight through Kenshin's body. Blood pouring from every hole she made. Kenshin fell to the floor and Sailor Jupiter slowly came to a stop and walked to him.   
Sailor Venus saw the men and grinned her chapped lips. Her Sailor outfit never looking so good on her. It seem to give her self confidence. All her physical pain left her for this time. She flicked her bangs away from her tiara as the orange crystal shone brightly. She held her hand to her mouth while the men charged at her. She winked and screamed. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She kissed her hand and swung it in front of her as a deadly shining heart flew at them. The men screamed and ran up through the mini fridge's path. She then quickly turned to Sanosuke.   
Sanosuke looked down below him at Duo. Duo's eyes blood shot and his blood dripping from his mouth. Sanosuke got up off him and picked him up. Duo glared at him, his body limp. Sanosuke threw Duo up against the wall, slamming him as hard as he could. Duo's mouth opened but nothing came out to speak. Blood streaming out of him as if he were a fountain. Duo's body dropped to the floor as he glared up at Sanosuke. Sanosuke's attention however fell upon the faire Sailor Venus. Duo squinted his eyes as he looked at the 2. He snarled as his eyes shut slowly and he took his final breath of life.   
Sanosuke and Sailor Venus's eyes met and they smiled. Hearing a sudden scream they both turned to Kenshin and Sailor Jupiter. Kenshin down on his back as Sailor Jupiter's fist began to dig into him. Sailor Moon had ran over to Amy and Rei lying on the floor and tried to keep them alive by giving them a little of her moon power. Sailor Moon looking down at her dying friends, she knew that if they didn't get their heart crystals back they would die. Duo and Darien both had died by the hand of Sanosuke. Recca laid on the floor hardly breathing, until his eyes saw something that got his attention fast. Yanagi and Zech's were over on the other side of the room with the heart crystals of Rei and Amy.   
Yanagi and Zech's looked over at Kenshin and looked at each other. They both agreed to get out while they still could and Kenshin would die there. Zech's smirked as he and Yanagi headed to the door. Recca looked at Sailor Jupiter and Kenshin, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon with Rei and Amy. Then he looked back at Sanosuke. Sanosuke hadn't done anything to him but be his best friend, although Recca was faking the entire time.   
Recca remembered back to the triple date when he and Mina danced and Mina and his eyes fell upon Lita and Kenshin. Recca's heart sank remembering how beautiful he thought she was and how terrible Kenshin had treated her. Recca blinked in amazement. "What the hell am I thinking??" he questioned himself as he saw Yanagi and Zech's run for the door with the heart crystals in hand. He head went fuzzy and his vision dark as he jumped to his feet and ran after them.   
Sanosuke and Sailor Venus turned around as they felt Recca dash past them. Sailor Moon looked up from her hurt friends and Sailor Jupiter blinked as Kenshin's dead body lay there on the floor of the laboratory.   
Recca's hand was a giant fire of rage as he screamed. "Setsuna! Stop them!" Recca threw off the arm band from his arm as the entire place turned dark. Yanagi and Zech's turned around, a pale look on each of their faces. The heat in the room made everyone begin to feel faint except for Recca. Recca smirked as his bloody body stood firm and a flaming fire dragon came from his arm. The dragon a blaze began to swarm around the room looking for its victims. Setsuna roared forcefully as Yanagi screamed.   
Setsuna knew its next target. A huge flame began to surround Yanagi, who scream in terror at it. Soon smoke began to fill the room and Yanagi's scream faded as the burning dragons eyes soon met Zech's. The dragon left Yanagi's body and chased after Zech's who ran for his life. Recca looks at Setsuna and then to Yanagi's ashy body. Nothing of Yanagi remained. To Recca this was good, To the others, they were confused. A giant deep man's scream filled the room as Zech's was engulfed by the fiery dragon. Recca saw that his dragon's work was done and smirks at the barbecued Zech's. Recca screamed once more. "Setsuna return to me from once you came!" The dragon turned around seeing the tatoo on her masters arm and snarled as she returned to Recca's arm.   
The sunrise shown through the small cracks in the sides of the room, as the smoke began to clear and the heat soon left them. Everyone blinked and looked at Recca who replaced his arm band onto his arm. Sailor Venus looked around and saw the heart crystals by Yanagi's remains and took them into her hand. Sailor Moon looked up at Sailor Venus who walked over to Rei and Amy who were barley breathing. Sanosuke kneeled down beside Sailor Venus as she crouched by Rei and Amy handing a heart crystal to Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Jupiter however looked at Recca. Recca looked down at his arm band as the bloody burns on his body began to turn into pain. Recca kept his head down and his arm band to him as he slowly began to walk out the door. Sailor Jupiter ran over to him, carefully placing her hands on Recca's shoulders. Recca blinked and quickly turned around at Sailor Jupiter who smiled at him.   
"What are you doing Sailor Jupiter? Your friends have their heart crystals, why don't you go see them." Recca sighed as he looked at Sailor Jupiter.   
Sailor Jupiter responded. "Recca, why did you help us?"   
Recca blushed a bit through his already over heated face and looked down at his arm band, in which 7 fire dragons lived. Recca looked up into Sailor Jupiter's eyes and sighed deeply, shrugging. "I felt like it. Yanagi was a bitch anyway's." Sailor Jupiter laughed a bit and looked over at the group hovering over Rei and Amy. Sailor Jupiter then looked back at Recca, who was staring at the floor. She held out her hand and gently grabbed onto Recca's hand. Recca looked up suddenly at her amazed. "Heh, I." Sailor Jupiter smiled and lead Recca over to the group. He smiled and followed her.  
Sailor Moon leaned over Rei and Sailor Venus over Amy. Slowly Sailor Moon placed her hands over Rei's chest returning the small flame crystal to Rei's body. A bright red flash shone as the crystal floated into Rei's body. Sailor Venus placed the sea crystal to Amy's chest, returning to it where it once came. A bright blue flash shined as the crystal sailed into Amy's body. Both the Scouts leaned back off them as Sanosuke looked on smiling. Rei and Amy's eyes soon slowly opened as they sat up and looked at them. Rei pulled her black tangled hair behind her ear and asked. "Where are we?" Amy looked up at Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Moon and confused.   
Sailor Venus helped them both off the ground, gently with a smile. "Something that is all over now. We're safe now." Sailor Jupiter smiled as Recca wrapped his arm around her waist. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Venus as Sanosuke went up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.   
"Why don't we get out of here now." Sanosuke suggested. "I bet Kaoru and Hilde are worried about you all."   
Sailor Venus nodded and looked at the place as she sighed a bit. All of the group, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Rei, Amy Sanosuke and Recca looked onto the room one last time as they went through the mini fridges path one last time.   
  
(A few days later)   
  
Mina awoke to the sun beaming down on her face as she smiled. The smell of Lita's bake goods filled the house and she looked over beside her on the floor. Kaoru, Hilde, Amy, Rei and Serena all slept peacefully. But where was Lita? Mina wondered as she stepped out of bed and headed down the hall in her blue boxers and little white tank top. Mina heard Lita giggling as she walked into the kitchen and saw Lita, Recca and Sanosuke standing there. Mina's face went a bright red as Lita turned to face her with a smirk on her face. "You're FINALLY up and about, I invited them over for breakfast as soon as the others are up."   
Mina smiled a bit as she looked at Sanosuke standing there in his usual white outfit with "bad" on his back. She also trailed her eyes to Lita's waist and smirked seeing Recca's arm around it. "Ah I see you've been busy Lita." Lita blushed as the timer went off and the breads were done. Sanosuke smirked and pulled Mina to the living room and looked at her.   
"I see you've been sleeping in again." Sanosuke laughed seeing her outfit.   
"Yeah yeah, of course." Mina smiled and blinked suddenly as Sanosuke took her hand in his. She blushed and looked up at him.   
"Mina, Sailor Venus, whoever you are. I'm very proud of what you did for your friends." Sanosuke smiled placing a kiss upon Mina's hand. Mina smirked and wrapped her other arm around Sanosuke's neck.   
"Well ya know, we couldn't have done it with out you." Mina looked up into Sanosuke's eyes and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.   
"But I don't have magical powers." Sanosuke commented as Mina wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him down to her heigh.  
"But I'm not as physically strong as you." Mina added as Sanosuke shook his head smiling.   
"Fine. Whatever you say." Sanosuke smiled as Mina's lips met his. Sanosuke blinked as Mina kissed him for the first time. Sanosuke smiled and embraced her for a bit until Serena walked in on them.   
Serena giggled. "Maybe you 2 should get a room ne?"   
They both pulled away and blinked turning to Serena blushing. Mina growled. "You are so dead Serena!" Everyone in the house awoke and looked at Mina running after the screaming Serena around the house. Sanosuke laughed.   
"Nah nah! You're not going to catch me!" Serena joked running away.   
"SERENA!!!" Mina yelled at her chasing her down the hall.   
"Oh boy here we go again." Amy looked at them and laughed.  
"GET THE MEAT BALL HEAD!" Rei cheered.   
"I bet 10 on Mina!" Hilde smirked.   
"You're on!" Kaoru grinned.   
Lita sighed and leaned her head on Recca's shoulder, who just stood there laughing at the 2 girls. Recca looked at Sanosuke. "Well, you were the one who KISSED her."  
Sanosuke blinked and turned to Recca. "Hanabishi!" Recca smirked and Sanosuke fwapped him over his head. Lita giggled as Mina ran into a wall, letting Serena escape.   
"Why me?" Mina whined as she fell to the floor, Sanosuke laughed and picked her up like a baby. Sanosuke looked down at her smirking. Mina looked up and smiled at him.   
Sanosuke answered. "Because, you're just special."   
  
~The End 


End file.
